


Крупицы

by Lupa_gangrel



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Angst, F/M, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 09:50:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3063368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupa_gangrel/pseuds/Lupa_gangrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Немного самообмана.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Крупицы

**Author's Note:**

> **Предупреждение:** упоминание алкоголя  
>  **Бета:** [Bianca Neve](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathie_snow/pseuds/Bianca%20Neve)

      Уэсли вздрогнул и прикрыл на мгновение глаза, впитывая знакомый голос с такими нежными, такими _прежними_ интонациями, разрешая себе на это мгновение погрузиться в иллюзию, что рядом с ним действительно Фред.  
      Это отвратительно, сказал он, но Иллирия была права, он так не думал. Он хотел ее, даже зная, что получит лишь подделку, слабую тень настоящего.  
      – Прекрати, – велел он, собрав всю решимость, не позволяя себе поддаться внутреннему голосу, больше жизни желающему согласиться на этот обман.  
      И сбежал, не имея сил находиться в одной комнате со своим искушением.  
      Иллирия все равно пришла к нему ночью, и он был слишком пьян, чтобы прогнать ее. Ну или это был отличный повод не прогонять ее.  
      Наутро Уэсли долго прислушивался к звукам комнаты и, ничего не услышав, благодарно открыл глаза. Иллирия сжалилась над ним и ушла – или просто получила все, что хотела. Он никак не мог вспомнить, какой она была: сама собой или притворилась Фред. И за это он тоже был благодарен.  
      Иллирия пришла и на другую ночь, и на этот раз он был мучительно трезв – и не выключал свет, чтобы даже на миг не вообразить на ее месте другую.  
      Уэсли будто наказывал себя.  
      За то, что не спас. Не предотвратил. За то, что у них с Фред оказалось так мало времени.  
      Иллирия приходила и исчезала под утро, и Уэсли казалось, она привязалась к нему каким-то своим странным образом. Временами он ловил в ней проблески Фред и собирал их, как нищий – хлебные крошки.  
      Будто надеялся когда-нибудь собрать целиком.  
      Однажды ночью Уэсли так и уснул в объятиях Иллирии. И, проснувшись утром, увидел, что она разглядывает его.  
      – Почему ты не ушла? – спросил Уэсли. _Почему ты все еще приходишь?_ – Пристрастилась к моим эмоциям? – _Или тебе просто нравится мучить меня?_  
      – Не знаю. Я почему-то уверена, что должна быть здесь. – И синева растворилась в теплом каштановом цвете.  
      Возможно ли, что любовь остается даже тогда, когда не осталось ничего? – не спросил Уэсли.  
      И не потому, что боялся услышать «нет».


End file.
